My Blood Is Sweeter Than Yours
by Xxmakana-chanxX
Summary: A 16 year old girl named Tatakai is a Perfect at Cross Academy. Will she give in to Aidou's seducive personality? AidouxOC Tataki , KanamexOC Tataki , slight KainxOC Tatakai , IchijouxOC Kitsume .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, it is rightfully owned by Matsuri Hino.**

_**I would like to thank DisturbedBleachGurl for editing my story.**_

"Aidou! Quit messing with me or I'll beat the hell out of you again!"

"I'd like to see you try… this time I've made sure to make my ice really strong…"

Aidou whispered in your right ear, you stopped struggling once you could feel his breath glide down your neck.

"That's a good girl… you know you're very beautiful, how about you just stay like this for awhile…"

Aidou licked your neck, you moaned in the process, which made a smirk creep onto his lips. You could feel that smirk as he kept licking and sucking on your neck. You then felt his fangs emerging from his hot, wet mouth.

"UH! Aidou! Let …go …of …ME!"

Your strength broke the ice that held you in place on the wall behind the moon dormitory.

"What? But how? You're not that strong!" Aido yelled as he held out his arms in front of his face, what he thought of as precious.

"Listen Aido, you should never, and I mean never, underestimate a black belt or you just might get hurt."

You wiped off the remaining saliva that was left on your neck. You raised your arms in front of you and planted your feet on the ground.

"Wow! You're even more amazing when you're angry and turned on." Aidou's smirk didn't fade.

"Oh would you just shut up you jerk? I'm tired of hearing-!"

Aidou appeared before you.

"Well if you're tired of talking then," he appeared behind you and grabbed your waist, "let's get back to business"

He tilted your head to the left. You could feel his fangs trying to enter into you.

Just as Aido was about to feast on your blood, Kitsume through a book at the back of Aidou's head, knocking him to the ground and surprising you.

"You stupid jerk face! Go find someone else to eat!" Kitsume ran towards you.

"Kitsume! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching the day dorm!"

You smacked Kitsume across her head.

"I'm really sorry Tatakai-sama! It won't happen again! I just had this feeling that you needed help…" Kitsume looked at the ground.

"Me? Need help from you? Please!" you folded your arms and looked towards the sky.

"I know… stupid right?" you could see tears form in Kitsume's eyes

"Why the hell are you crying! Are you stupid or something?" you yelled.

"I'm sorry Tatakai-sama… I just thought you'd like me more if I came to save you… but I guess you just hate me even more." She managed to say.

You were never really good at cheering people up, but you tried.

"I don't hate you… you're my friend, we've been friends since our parents died…so stop that damn crying and go watch the day dorm! That is unless you want me to give you a late night lesson on why you should never leave your post."

You grabbed your scythe that was lying on the ground and held it up to Kitsume.

She shivered and before you knew it she was gone.

"Well, she completely just ruined the mood. She's a nice girl, just has the wrong timing." Aido said shaking his head from side to side while sitting criss-cross and with his arms folded.

"Yeah… if it weren't for her you'd be dead by now." You turned to face him.

"Oh really? Who was the one that almost fainted when I placed my tongue on her neck? Hmmm?" aido pointed at you and winked.

You blushed.

"'oh please! The only reason why I almost fainted is because your breath smelled so bad!"  
You defended yourself.

Aido breathed on his hand and sniffed it.

"I don't smell anything. Maybe you should taste it."

Aido got back up and walked towards you. He was then stopped and picked up by his collar.

"Excuse me, but is aido giving you a hard time disciplinary committee member?"

it was Kaname. You didn't like kaname to much, he seemed mean and cold hearted, the only person you saw him show any affection to was Kitsume. He also never remembered your name, only Kitsume's.

"No, everything is fine, I was just telling aido here to go back to class."

You stared at him with your most intense stare ever.

Kaname just smiled and said, "Yes, well, classes are almost over, so it's time we head back to our dorm." He glared at aido.

"Come along aido, it's time for us to leave… I hope you weren't causing any trouble for the committee member, because if you were…."

"I said don't worry about it, he didn't do anything." You said, now glaring at him.

"Hmph…" he closed his eyes and both of them disappeared.

"Whew! What a night! I really don't feel like going to school today, I'll have Kitsume take notes for me, she's good at that. I'll also have to report about what happened to night…but headmaster doesn't have to know about everything." You mumbled to yourself. You took off to the headmasters' room wandering if what aido said about you was true…if you really were beautiful.

It was around six in the morning and you and Kitsume were sharing your experiences over night. About three girls tried to sneak out, but Kitsume stopped them. As for you… "I see, I'll have kaname talk with aido about skipping classes… any who! Thank you for your hard work! I really do appreciate it!" headmaster shaked your hand many times. "Um… Tatakai-sama…what about when aido-sempai tried to suck your blood? Oh no! Don't tell me he erased your mind! Oh poor Tatakai-samaaaa!" Kitsume tried to embrace you in a warm hug but you kicked her in the stomach, angered by the fact that she went and blurted out what you didn't want to mention.

"What? He almost bit you? And then erased your mind? That's awful! I'll have to talk to him immediately!-!"

"NO! You can't say anything to him! I swear if you do I'll rip out your hair shove it down your throat claw out your eyes put them up your ass dismember your body throw you in a river let you float down a trench and bury the rest of you underneath these floor boards!" you gasped for breath as you clenched the collar of the headmaster, your eyes resembled those of a psychotic killers, your body shaking with anger.

"Um… Tatakai-sama! You …the headmaster is out cold! You scared him too much!" Kitsume trembled.

"Good… maybe he'll forget about this conversation…" you looked towards her, eyes glowing, "And if you know what's good for you… you'll never bring this up, ever again." You let go of the headmaster and walked out of the room.

"I'm heading to bed, so take notes for me, get it, got it… good."

"But!... Tatakai-sama, you've already missed two weeks of classes, people are starting to talk." She protested.

"Well, let them talk when I go back to class I'll shut them up permanently, and besides I ace every test I get because of your notes. So stop worrying about things that are none of your business." You poked her in the middle of her forehead.

She flinched and ran down the hall. She turned around, making her skirt flow.

"Don't worry Tatakai-sama! I'll make the best notes ever! I'll see you later tonight!" she smiled and ran even further down.

"Hmph, what a strange girl….. But I guess that's what makes her her." You smiled.

"What the hell am I thinking?" you smacked yourself, "I'm not supposed to be so nice to her…. She'll start to slack off on her karate practice and won't think of me as her teacher any more!…huff, just remember, you're only here to for one thing, and one thing only…" you whispered to yourself.

You headed towards your room, you got there in a matter of seconds. You lazily opened the door. You started to undress yourself when you spotted a note and roses on your bed.

_Meet me at twelve tonight, I want to have some more fun with you. ;D_

_Love, Aido_

You couldn't believe aido left this for you, so you stared at the paper with shock.

You then could feel a blush find its way onto your pale face.

"What the hell am I blushing for? It's just that idiot aido! He probably is just teasing me! Well in that case… I'm not going!"

You ripped up the piece of paper and threw the roses out the window.

"Yeah right! As if I'd ever fall for such a stupid trick!" you yelled ripping off your shirt and throwing it to the ground. You quickly put on your pajamas and hopped into your bed, the blush still there.

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

"Um…Tatakai-sama? Aren't you coming to night? We really need you." Kitsume asked, staring at you.

"NO! I' m not going anywhere! So just leave me alone so I can sleep!... And stop staring at me!"

"You know Tatakai-sama you've been very lazy lately! And it's-!" Kitsume quickly covered her mouth.

"What did you say…Kitsume?" you grumbled as you slowly rose up and turned to stare at her, your eyes looked dull and dark, your pale skin looked even paler and your hair was matted and hanging over your face. In other words you looked like a ghost.

The unpleasant sight of you caused Kitsume to shriek and run away.

"Oh gee thanks a lot." You murmured.

You looked into a mirror and gasped, you had never looked so hideous in your life! You decided to freshen up. You took a shower and fixed your hair, the color slowly started to come back to your face and your eyes were a bit brighter.

"Great, now what, I'm not sleepy any more." You mumbled.

You looked at the ripped up pieces of paper that were scattered on the floor. You closed your eyes and then looked towards your clock. It showed eleven thirty-four.

"Sigh… I guess I don't really have a choice any more." You whispered.

You reluctantly put on a black, loose shirt, baggy jeans and the piece of cloth that showed you were part of the committee (you were never really into the school uniform) You grabbed your scythe.

Instead of going out the door, you jumped out the window; you didn't feel like bumping into anybody.

Once you landed you slowly stood up, letting the wind make your shirt flow and fling your long hair in different directions, and your eyes glistened in the moon light.

You flipped your hair out of your face and walked towards the moon dorm.

The walk there seemed longer than it usually did.

"I see you finally got out of bed Tatakai-chan, you know, I've been really worried about you."

You turned around to see Yuki. You snarled at the sight of her.

You never liked Yuki you actually despised her, always putting her nose into other peoples business, and then trying to be their friend just because she knows their secret.

You glared at her and gritted your teeth; you just couldn't stand the sight of her.

"Listen, Yuki, I'm not in the mood to talk to someone like you. So leave me alone now, or die."

You held out your scythe with both hands, getting ready to do what you've always dreamed of doing.

Yuki backed up.

"I don't want to fight you; I just wanted to see how you were doing." She whispered.  
"You should learn to keep your nose out of every bodies business, it's really annoying the way you play all innocent, and smile… pretending to care about me." You growled.

"Listen Tatakai, if you have a problem with me-!"

"You know what, I do have a problem with you, I have a problem with your whole being!...now listen and listen good, I don't like you, I never will like you, so stay out of my damn business or I'll kill you, and I won't hesitate." You smirked.

You disappeared behind her and held your scythe near her throat.

"Why do you act like everyone is your enemy?" Yuki whispered.

"Not everyone is my enemy, just people like you and all who adore you." You cut her throat enough to make her bleed but not enough to kill her. You backed away as she fell to the floor, holding her wound.

"Like I said before, stay away from me or I'll kill you." Your smirk faded as you walked away, not bothering to help her.

"I really hate that little helpless bitch! Even Kitsume isn't that weak! I really do need to kill her!" you scratched your head.

You then looked at your watch.

_Twelve ten._

A blush came back to your face, this time you did nothing but think about aido, you had to admit it… you really liked him. You closed your eyes.

"Aido…" you whispered.

"You called…sweetie?"

You turned around to see aido leaning against a tree with a frozen rose and a seductive smirk.

Your blush grew even more. But you quickly shook it away.

"What are you talking about you idiot? Like I'd ever call you, you should stop being so cocky." You said in an annoyed voice.

"Really? Then why are you here? I'm assuming you got my note and beautiful flowers," he quickly appeared before you and held your head up to his, placing his free hand around your waist, "But of course those roses could never match your beauty." His smirk still stayed on his face as he leaned in close to take you in a passionate kiss. He got so close you felt the tip of his bottom lip…but that's as close as he got because you kneed him in the stomach and pushed him away.

"oh please! As if I would come to see you just because you requested it. I'm not one of your little fan girls you ass hole. I'm here 'cause I'm on duty and nothing more. So go back to class before I give you a reason to fear me." You snapped.

Aido looked up at you from the ground; he then smirked and pulled your ankle, making you fall to the floor with him. Before you had a chance to talk or fight or anything aido climbed on top of you and embraced you in a warm and passionate kiss. You tried to fight him off but he pinned you down with his ice.

He begged for entrance more than once, so once he finally realized you weren't going to give in he slowly moved his hand up your shirt, which caused you to gasp, and moan at the same time.

He saw his chance to enter your mouth and he took it.

He roamed your mouth with his tongue; you tried to push it out with yours but just ended up playing with his, each of you battling for dominance.

The forced kiss lasted for four minutes, because aido needed air.

"Wow! Tatakai I never knew you were such a fantastic kisser!... I wonder what else you're good at" he whispered.

You blushed, gasping for air, you tried to make your eyes dull with hatred, but the best you could do were the eyes of a woman in love.

" I see you enjoyed it too." he chuckled.

You stayed silent and turned your head away from his, wishing you had never came.

_Great! Just fan-fucking-tastic! All my hard work of building my reputation ruined! He'll go around telling everyone I let him kiss me! No! I can't let this happen!_

Your eyes turned dull and your strength increased so much you shattered the ice that was holding you in place earlier. You quickly knocked aido off of you and jumped to your feet. You grabbed his collar.

"if you mention what happened tonight to anyone, I. will. Kill. You." You growled in your most menacing voice.

Aido shook and quietly said yes.

"I'm out of here… my shift is officially over." You threw him to the floor and stomped away.

As soon as you were far enough you looked around to see if anyone was near you, once you made sure, you pulled out the frozen rose(which you made sure he didn't see you take.) and kneeled, smiling and blushing.

You giggled a little.

"Aidou-sempai was my first kiss… squeal!"

After your girly moment you put the rose away again and straightened up.

Meanwhile, Kitsume was smiling while hiding in the shadows, watching you.

"Hey! Tatakai! Yuuki told me what you did to her yesterday! What the hell is your freaking problem? Why would you attack her?" Zero yelled at you, holding you by the collar.

"of course she would tell you, she's nothing but a pathetic piece of crap that doesn't deserve to live," you slapped his hand away, "and my actions are of none of your concern." You walked away, trying to leave the headmasters office.

"It's my concern if you-!"

You grabbed the bloody rose gun from inside zeros jacket that was open, and placed it beside his head.

He froze.

"Hey! Uh… Tatakai, you know that gun only works on vampires." the headmaster said.

"Yeah, I know." Your finger barley pulled the trigger.

"Wait! I can't let you kill zero because of me!" Yuuki stepped in front of you. Slapping the gun away.

"Tatakai….how long have you known about zero's secret?" headmaster asked.

"Ever since I first saw him… his stench just reeked of Yuki's blood. It was absolutely disgusting." You confessed.

Zero had his head down, as if he was ashamed.

Yuki had that pathetic sorrowful expression on her stupid looking face.

While headmaster looked kind of serious.

"Have you told…anyone?" headmaster asked.

You turned to face him, "no, and he better be grateful." You snarled

"Now if you don't mind," you were half way out the room, when you turned to face to everyone, "oh and Kitsume knows as well."

You then left the room completely, in the awkward and vengeful silence you enjoyed so much.

"Hey Tatakai-sama! How was it?" Kitsume jumped to her feet and ran towards you.

You looked at her.

"Why do you act like this?" you looked at her with cold eyes.

"Act like what Tatakai-sama?" she questioned.

"Why do you act like we're friends when you know I don't think of you like that. Why are you so nice to me? You see how I treat others, yet you still stay loyal… why?"

Kitsume looked at the ground, then back at you with a wide smile.

"Because Tatakai-sama! I believe we can be really good friends! I know right now our relationship is kind of rocky, but it'll smooth out soon, and when it does, we'll be so happy! Like the characters out of my manga books!" she grabbed one of her books out of her bag and handed it to you.

"Meri Puri? What the heck is this?" you said.

"It's a manga book! Duh! Tatakai-sama you have to read it! I think it kind of describes the relationship you have with aido-sama!" Kitsume laughed.

You froze, then slowly looked at her.

"What the heck are you talking about? Aido and I don't have a relationship, I don't even like him as a friend." You desperately tried to push away a blush that wanted to show its self on your face.

"Oh don't worry Tatakai-sama! I saw you guys making out in the forest, but I won't tell anyone! I know you don't want me to anyway." She continued to smile.

You started to sweat.

_WHAT! She saw that idiot kiss me! And then saw that I truly do love him? But I looked to make sure that no one was near me! I must have over looked her some how, I can't believe this bull shit!_

The blush you fought so hard came back with no problem. Your sweat was increasing and you started to shake, you then exploded.

"I LOVE AIDO-SEMPIA SSOOOO MUCH! I WANT TO BE WITH HIM, I WANT TO TOUCH HIM, AND I WANT TO KISS HIM!"

You gasped for air as you fell to the floor, holding your pounding heart.

"Wow Tatakai-sama…you really are in love with Aidou-sama." Kitsume lowered to the floor.

"Yes! I do! I can't get enough of him! But I have to act like I don't love him so people don't think less of me! It's truly killing me on the inside not being able to show or tell him my love! I'm going to go insane!" you buried your face in your hands. You could feel Kitsume's hand pat your head.

"Don't worry Tatakai-sama, you got it all out now, and I swear I won't tell a soul." She tried to calm you down.

"Come on Tatakai-sama, we should go before someone sees us." She said helping you up and walking towards the dorms.

You two got there in a matter of seconds.

"Um, aren't we going to take the door?" she questioned.

"No, I don't like running in to people in halls, I always end up getting in to fights with them." You explained, climbing up the wall, you had made slots in it with your scythe when you first came to the school.

You climbed through the window, and then looked back down to see if Kitsume was behind you.

She held out her hand, you grabbed and pulled at it.

"Geez Tatakai-sama! How can you do that every single day?" Kitsume gasped as you helped her in the window.

She fell to the floor.

"Ow! I'm never doing that again!" she rubbed her bottom.

You giggled a little.

"You're such a klutz Kitsume, it's kind of funny." You started to laugh.

"Wow Tatakai-sama! Your laugh sounds so amazing!" she gleamed at you.

"Yes I know…" you praised yourself.

There was silence.

"Hey Tatakai-sama-!"

"KYAAAAAA! LOOK! IT'S AIDOU-SEMPAI!"

You two heard a girl squeal.

You two looked out the window and saw a group of girls gather around your window, you saw aido looking up at you, you saw that he looked as if he was in pain.

"That idiot! What the heck is he doing out in the sun?" you screamed.

You jumped from the window and landed safely on your feet.

You quickly grabbed aido and threw him in the window then you tried to hurry back to your room, but one of his fan girls grabbed you by the arm and twisted you around making you face them all.

"What the heck do you think you're doing man handling aido-sempai like that! You better apologize-!"

You punched the girl in the face.

She was sent flying.

"Don't you ever put your filthy hands on my beautiful physic, or you'll pay." You glared at them all.

"She can't take us all on if we attack her at once! Get her!" you heard another girl scream.

You took your stance.

"Bacchikoi." You murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

From every direction girls flew punches at you. You blocked them all and went on the offensive. You punched and kicked their faces and stomachs making them fall to the floor, some of them got back up, but you immediately put them back down with your whirl wind kick. After you were finished beating the mess out of the fan girls you crawled inside your window and patched it up with a big piece of board that you had hidden underneath your bed just incase.

"Aidou! What the heck were you doing out there? You could ve died!" you yelled at him while placing him on your bed. He didn t look so good, his skin was pale and he was breathing heavy. "

What do we do?" you looked to Kitsume.

" Don t worry Tatakai-sama, Aidou-sama will be alright, he wasn t out there for long, all he needs to do is rest a little." She assured you.

You looked back at Aidou who was now staring at you.

"What the hell were you thinking aido? "you whispered.

"I was thinking about you." He whispered back placing his left hand on your cheek. Aidou you slowly closed your eyes.

"Ahem I m still here." Kitsume waved a little.

"AH! YEAH! I KNOW THAT!" you slapped Aidous hand away.

"Hey, can t you show a little concern for the weak and needy?" Aidou had a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"Shut up! It s your fault for going out in the sun like that! Why should I show you pity for being an idiot? Idiot!" you had him in a head lock.

"Wow! Your boobs are even softer than I remember!" Aidou smiled.

"Shut the hell up!" You punched him in the face.

"Ow! Hey it s your fault for holding me like that! Maybe your boobs shouldn t be so squishy and soft!" Aidou pouted at you.

"Don t you like me Tatakai? I try and try, but I never get any closer to you." He showed you his best puppy dog eyes.

"AAWWWWW! I like you aidou-sama! And I always will!" Kitsume wrapped her arms around aidous head and smothered him in her breasts.

"Heh you know, I really like girls who give great hugs maybe you and I can-!" Before aidou could finish you threw Kitsume off him and kicked him in the face.

"You re nothing but a little perv! I don t care if your little fan girls tear you apart! You are leaving now!" you had aidou by his collar and was about to throw him out the window.

"WAIT! Just let me stay till it gets dark! I ll die out there if I go now! he pleaded.

" No! You ve caused enough trouble!" you growled.

"Wait! Tatakai-sama if you throw aidou-sama out there now he will die." Kitsume said.

"Yea I know! Thats the whole point!" you removed the board.

"But do you want to be the cause of killing a vampire? Even though he s not a pure blood that would still be breaking the rules and you know what happens when you break those rules." Kitsume sat on your bed waiting for you to reply.

You hesitated, and then placed aidou on the ground. "Damn, stupid rules." you looked over at aidou. "Fine, you can stay but only till it turns dark. Then you immediately have to leave and go straight to your classes, or else." you cracked your knuckles.

"Don t worry Tatakai! I ll be a good vampire!" Aidou had this light in his eyes. You just glared.

"oh no! I forgot! We have classes right now!" Kitsume reminded everyone.

"Crap, you're right, it s probably close to the end of our third class." You gazed at her.

"So you only have one class left . Aidou chimed in.

"I'll go and take notes for you Tatakai-sama and get the work from the other classes while you watch aidou-sama, ok?" she began to get up and walk towards the door.

You then thought about what you and aidou could do for the next hour .then a wonderful but dreadful idea popped inside your head. Before you could go with Kitsume to class she was already gone and aidou was right in front of your escape .

"So Tatakai .what shall we do now that Kitsume is gone? Hmmmm?" he smirked as he walked towards you.

You quickly grabbed your scythe. "Listen aidou ..if you re thinking what I think you re thinking then you have another thing coming." You raised you re scythe to aidous face.

"Hey don t play with that thing it s very," Aidou snapped his fingers and your scythe was then frozen stiff. He then knocked it to the ground. "Dangerous ." He finished his sentence.

You tried to pick it up but it was useless .it was stuck.

"Do you really think that just because I don t have a weapon I can t kick you re sorry ass? WELL THINK AGAIN!" You kicked at aidous head a number of times but he just blocked them all as if they were nothing. So you tried punching his gut but that also didn t work. You kicked at his feet but again that was utterly useless.

"You know this isn t what I had in mind, maybe we can try something else .like this." Aidou quickly grabbed your hand and pinned you to your bed. "Yea, I like this better." He whispered in your ear.

The blush, you ever so hated, appeared just to make things worse. You stopped struggling as much and started to pant. You couldn t handle aidou being this close to you anymore, you felt like your heart was about to explode. "Aidou you ..Son of a bitch." you whispered.

You stopped struggling period, and were now holding on to him.

"Don t worry Tatakai .I ll take care of you, forever." He whispered back.

He started to suck on your neck; you could feel his sharp teeth. His tongue licked that entire spot. You moaned loudly in the process. You could feel a grin appear on aidous face. You then decided to push away.

"Listen to me you bastard .I will never let you ..or anyone else .take control of me, EVER!" you pushed him off and made him stumble onto Kitsume bed. You slowly rose up.

"Ha .ahahahah!" aidou started to laugh.

You stared at him.

"What s so funny? What the hell are you laughing at?" you screamed.

" Ah, haha .well it s just funny to see how persistent you are .but as much as it is funny, it s also very annoying ."

His smile faded and you felt like he was glaring at you.

"Well I don t care! I don t want you aidou! And I never will! So leave. Me. Alone!" you screamed one more time. He pushed himself off Kitsume bed and sat next to you.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? I know how to read body language, and yours is telling me to do the complete opposite of what you re mouth is telling me to do. You know you want me as bad as I want you .so just give in to that feeling." He whispered one more time in your ear leaning close to you.

You shivered as his breathe crept down your neck. You wanted to welcome aidou into your body with open arms but .you didn t have time for people like him, or guys in general. You wanted to make something of yourself, unlike you re worthless parents. You quickly jumped away from aidou before he could do anything else to you. "Aidou," you looked him straight in the eyes, "I don t care if you can read body language or not .I m here for me not you, got it?" you said sternly.

He got up and walked towards you. "Yes I get it but what you obviously don't get is that I'm here for you too." he looked back at you. His eyes were so mesmerizing, like he could take control of you; you didn t want that to happen so you closed your eyes. "I m done with this .you know where to find me when you want to talk to me like a lover instead of a stranger." He walked out the room, leaving you in silence.

" But I never learned how to love anyone .. " you whispered. You plopped onto your bed and buried your face in your pillow, trying to comprehend what all happened. You shortly fell asleep thinking about aidou.

"akai .Tatakai .TATAKAI! " You jumped out of your bed and fell directly on the floor, hitting it hard .very hard.

"Gah! Damn it! What the hell is going on?" you rubbed the back of your head looking around for the person that woke you from your slumber. You then looked up at Kitsume not surprised at all.

"..How come every time when I'm in the middle of a good dream you seem to appear." you glared at her and held out your hand, gesturing for her to help you up.

"I'm sorry! Were you having a dream about aidou-sama?" she helped you up.

Your eyes gleamed at her, then you put on this scary smile. You grabbed her by the collar and dangled her in the air.

"No, I wasn t dreaming about aidou-sama I was having this wonderful dream about me ripping you to shreds then laughing like this, mwahahah .MWAHAHAHAHAH!" you showed all your teeth.

Kitsume shivered and started to cry. You sat her down.

"Would you stop acting like a baby? Sheesh! It's so damn annoying! You're starting to act like that little bitch yuki." You glared at her, "and when was the last time you practiced your karate? You have been slacking off! From now on we are in extreme and deadly training!" your eyes fired up.

"WHA? B-BUT I JUST-!"

"NO EXCUSES! YOU START YOUR TRAINING NOW! I WANT 20 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL BEFORE IT GETS DARK!" You looked outside." And by the looks of it you don t have much time .GET GOING!" you threw her out the window. "AND NO RESTING WHEN YOU GET TIRED!" you yelled.

She was off. You returned to your bed. "Now to get some more sleep ." You closed your eyes. You slept for an hour and a half, then immediately woke up. "WAIT! I HAVE TO LOOK AFTER THE NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS!" you hurriedly got dressed and reached for your scythe, only to remember that it was frozen to the floor. "Oh shit ..that s right, he practically super glued it to the floor damn." You sat on your bed, thinking of a way to get your scythe back. ."wait .why the hell am I getting ready? I m just going to the night dorms .why the hell do I even care if I m late? I must be sick or something!" you looked out your window." it s almost dark." you turned your gaze towards your clock. You started to remember what aidou had said to you. "..like a lover huh...sighs .that ll never happen, even if I want it to" you whispered. You began to reminisce about your past.

*FLASH BACK*

" Mommy! Please listen to me! Daddy he-he s been hitting me really hard! And it hurts!" you cried standing in front of your mother.

" Listen! I don t have time for this right now! And you shouldn t be lying on your father like that!" she screamed.

"BUT MOMMY I M NOT LYING! I M TELLING YOU THE-!"

" THAT S IT! I DON T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS BULL SHIT!" She grabbed your hair and dragged you to the basement.

"NO! MOMMY! I DON T WANNA GO INTO THE BASEMENT! IT S DARK AND SCARY! PLEASE MOMMY!" You struggled to get free from her grasp but your attempts failed.

She threw you into the basement, making you fall down the stairs.

"Now stay down here and think about what you ve done!" The last thing you heard was the door slam.

You tried to get up but your poor little body was bruised so badly, and what little meals you had didn t work at all. So you just laid there, hoping that this time you would die, but sadly death did not come as soon as you would have liked it but you did hear a car pull up to the drive way. Your body tensed and you started to shiver. You knew that every time that car pulled up, either you or your mother would get beaten. But this time since you were in the basement before he got home he would be too drunk to get the key from your mother.

"hmph serves her right ." You whispered silently.

Immediately after, you whispered those words of utter hate, you heard a slap so loud you could swear the neighbors could hear it. You then heard a deep voice and a scream. The torment had begun. You crawled into a ball and cried .wishing for sweet blissful death. This had continued for a couple more years, then your father died from drinking too much, you were 12. When you were at his funeral you didn t cry tears of sadness, the tears that rolled down your face were the ones of joy and happiness. When looking around you saw that there were people there that you had never seen before. That's when you laid eyes on another girl, she looked as if she wanted to smile as bad as you did, but hid it. She looked at you, you looked back at her then she waved. You didn t know what to do in a situation like this because you had never met any other children, so you glared at her and turned back to the priest. You looked over at her once more to see if she was still staring, and she was, but this time she had this big goofy smile on her face. You just ignored her and went along with the funeral. A few hours went by and the funeral was then over, while your mother was busy crying over that sack of slum you decided to walk around the graveyard.

"Wow, so many people die I wonder if they were bad people too?" you whispered sitting next to a stone that read Yahira Imamura.

You looked over at the stone.

" I wonder who this person was." you touched the stone lightly.

"She was my mother." You heard a voice answer your question and quickly turned away to see that same little girl that was staring at you. You glared at her.

"What do you think you re doing here? Did you follow me?" you snarled standing up.

"No, you just had a question so I answered it." The girl walked closer and tapped the stone. "She died because of my father .they had an argument one day and bang." She held out her hand and pointed it to you as if it was a gun.

"Hey, I asked you another question! What are you doing here? Answer me! Now." You kicked her in the knee.

"Ow!...th-that was really m-mean ." She started to cry.

"Go ahead cry! I don t care!" you yelled at her.

"I- I just thought y-you would like to p-play." she whimpered.

"What makes you think I wanna play with you? You re just a little cry baby!" you teased her.

"I m not a cry baby! You kicked me really hard!" she stood up.

"Na-na-na! You baby! You re such a big baby!" you stuck your tongue out at her.

"Hmph! Well fine! I don t care! I don t wanna be your friend anyway!" she yelled and started to walk away.

You stopped and stared at her, then said, "What does .friend mean?" you didn t know what was happening, your mouth just talked on its own. She turned around. "You don t know what friend means? Are you stupid?" she questioned.

"No! I m not stupid! I just never heard that word before." You looked down. When you looked back up you saw that the girl was right in front of you with that goofy smile again.

"Well first of all when I say do you want to be friends? you have to say yes ok?" she continued to smile.

"o-ok . You were unsure of this.

"Ok then! Do you wanna be friends?" she asked.

" yes. "You answered.

"Great! It s settled! We re friends!" she grabbed your hands and held them in hers.

"this is stupid! What are we supposed to do now?" you complained.

"We do this!" she spun you around still holding your hands. The two of you spun for a good ten minutes, then collapsed on to the floor.

"I-I m so dizzy! My head is spinning .." you said holding your head, laying next to the girl.

"Mine is too! But it s fun spinning!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Hey, I didn t ask you yet what s your name?" You looked over at her once you didn t feel so dizzy. She looked back.

"My name is Kitsume Imamura. I m twelve years old and I love rice balls!" she smiled.

"Well, my name is Tatakai, Tatakai Nagato. And .. "you looked at the floor.

"What s wrong? Kitsume asked.

"Well, when you introduced yourself you said you loved something but I don t even know what love means ." You felt a tear swell up in your eye and quickly blinked it away, thinking that she would scold you for crying just like your parents did.

Kitsume stared at you.

"Well I don t really know what love means either .but I do know that I love you Tatakai." She smiled.

You blushed, "but what are you supposed to feel when you love someone?" you questioned.

"Well, what I m feeling is, I guess you could say, a light hearted feeling? I love you Tatakai." she hugged you, "and I also feel, that no matter what we ll always be friends." She hugged you tighter.

You didn t know what to do you had never been hugged before, you didn t know whether to push her away or keep her close .so you didn t do anything but let her hug you. Once again you felt a tear swell up in your eye, but this time you let it fall, knowing that she wouldn t mind. And she didn t. A few minutes passed before the two of you were up playing again.

"TATAKAI! WE RE GOING HOME! NOW! SO HURRY UP OR I LL LEAVE YOU!" you heard your mother calling you.

" I-I don t want you to go Tatakai! I ve been having so much fun!" Kitsume said.

"I don t want to go home either, it sucks there! I keep getting put in the basement, I have to cook, clean buy the groceries, do the laundry EVERYTHING!" you exclaimed. .

"maybe you don t have to go." she said slyly.

"What do you mean?" you raised your eye brow.

" Well if your mother treats you like that, then you should just leave her! Chances are she won t come looking for you or even care." She explained.

You didn t want to hear her say that.

"Wait! That s not what I mean!...um ." she hesitated.

"TATAKAI! I SAID I WILL LEAVE YOU IF YOU DON T HURRY!" you heard your mother exclaim one more time. You looked back at Kitsume.

"So what s it gonna be?" she asked. You waited for a second .

"Where are we going to live?" you asked.

"I got that covered! Come with me!" she laughed.

She grabbed your hand and ran with you. You didn t know where you were going or how long it took to get there, all you did know was that you were free

*END FLASH BACK*

"Tatakai .I m f-finished with the laps should we go report to the headmasters office to start our patrol ." Kitsume gasped for air as she climbed through the window.

She stared at you. You turned your stare from the clock to her, then smiled, "thank you." You whispered.

"Huh? For what?...wait a minute, you said thank you! I can t believe it!" Kitsume squealed.

While Kitsume was busy having her moment, you got up from your bed and walked over to her then smacked her in the back of the head.

"Listen up! Just because we re friends does not mean you can slack off like I said earlier, we are in extreme and deadly training so don t try to weasel your way out of this," you bent down to face her, "but you have to remember I m only doing this because we are friends ." You smiled then patted her head.

She gazed up at you, and then gave that goofy smile she gave when you two first met.

"Come on, if we don t hurry headmaster might chew our heads off. "you started to head towards your door.

"Tatakai! I, I thought you didn t like going down the halls?" She reminded you.

"Yes, well I ve decided to do something different." You stated.

"I can tell since you re wearing the school uniform ." She looked at you up and down.

You didn t even notice you had put that on, you blushed a little.

"But .I can t fill it out as well as you can" you said with a blank face.

She hopped up and hugged you.

"Don t worry Tatakai-sama! You will soon!" she rubbed her cheek against yours.

" Back off!" you yelled pushing her off. "I might be changing a little on the outside .and a teensy weensy bit on the inside .but I still don t want to be hugged ." You folded your arms and started to walk in to the hall.

Kitsume got up and walked with you smiling very widely.

The two of you got to headmasters office in a matter of seconds, when you walked in you instantly smelled blood .yuki's blood. You ran inside the room and slammed open the kitchen door, there you saw zero with his fangs inside yukis wrist. They didn t notice you at all. You grew enraged.

"I knew you wouldn t be able to control your blood thirsty side, just sickening." You commented. Almost immediately after hearing your voice, yuki looked at you with fear.

Zero let go of yuki s wrist and whipped his mouth, staring at you.

"what are you doing here? I thought you didn t like walking the halls." Zero snapped at you.

" I don t have to answer to a blood sucking beast like you," you glared at zero then glared at yuki, "where the hell is the headmaster? you asked. "Um I I don t know." She said looking away from your glare.

"What the hell is going on in there? I m starving!" you heard aidou s voice.

"aidou?" you whirled around.

There he was facing you, with that childish face of his.

"Tatakai? What are you doing here?" aidou asked.

" I should ask you the same thing." You started to blush.

Aidou looked passed you.

"What the hell is happening in here? How come I smell yuki s blood? Why do you look suspicious?" aidou jabbed a finger at zero.

He ran passed you and over to yuki.

"how come he gets to suck your blood and I don t? you re such a meany!" aidou pouted.

What? Did, did he just go pass me to get to yuki ..to ask such a stupid question? You felt angered, your hands balled into fists and you started to shake. h-how could he? I thought he was here for me! That two faced BASTARD! you punched a wall and made a wide hole in it. You were pissed. Everyone stared at you in fear. You grinded your teeth, then punched another wall, and left another hole.

"hey! Stop doing that!" zero said holding your fists in the air.

You didn t feel normal at all ..you started to go under a transformation. Your nails grew long and your teeth grew very sharp, your eyes were now a crimson red and your hair turned silver.

"wh-what s going on?" yuki looked bewildered.

"aidou ..how could you ..you ..YOU ASS HOLE!" you screamed.

You slipped out of zeros grasp and grabbed him by the neck, then threw him hard at aiduo.

"tatakai! You have to stop!" yuki yelled.

Your blazing red eyes turned toward her. She froze. You raised your right hand toward her, she began to float.

"I ve had just about enough of you." You whispered.

You started to bring your hand closer together. Yuki started to choke, she tried getting free but it was useless. You were too powerful. Her hands fell to her side, and her eyes began to close.

"tatakai-sama! "you heard kitsume behind you.

She dug her fangs into your neck. You froze. Your eyes opened wide, you then fell to the floor. The last thing you saw was the ceiling before you blacked out.

*FLASH BACK*

"come on tatakai! Lets go out in to town! It ll be fun!" kitsume pulled on your loose shirt sleeve.

" I don t feel like it ..and didn t grandfather tell us not to, cause there are vampires? Why don t u straighten up an listen once in a while?... "you glanced over at kitsume then turned back towards your window.

"fine, ms. Lazy pants! I ll go alone!... "she turned away and headed out your bedroom door.

"sigh ..jeez what am I gonna do with her?" you lazily got up from your seat next to your window and followed her.

The two of you got to town in a matter of minutes.

"I m so glad u decided to come with me tatakai!" she smiled at you.

" yeah, yeah whatever .we just need to hurry before grandfather gets home before us." You reminded her.

"don t worry tatakai! He ll take at least three hours! That s enough time to look around and go back!" you just glared at her.

The two of you looked all around the town, you saw fancy clothes and street performers. You were actually enjoying yourself .for the moment. "lets go check out that old building!" kitsume suggested.

You looked at the building she was pointing to. It looked like a 15 century building that was so old it looked as if, if you stared at it too long it would crumble. You looked over at kitsume in shock.

"why the hell would you want to go into a place like that? Are you insane?" , you turned around, "We re going back home, I think you ve seen enough." You turned around again to witness kitsume opening the door and walking in. :damnit kitsume! :you whispered, then followed, not knowing what lied ahead.

You heard giggles from above you so you followed the sound. "kitsume come back! If you fall and scratch your leg I m not carrying you!" you warned climbing the stairs.

She didn t answer. You then saw her walk in to this room then quickly heard a scream. "kitsume?" you ran up the stairs as fast as you could.

You entered the room kitsume ran in to, and froze with fear. Blood was every where, on the walls the floor even on .

"kitsume!" She was lying in a puddle of blood, motionless. You ran over to her and held her in your arms. "I m sorry tatakai I should have listened to you ." She started to close her eyes.

"kitsume! It ll be ok! Don t-!" you noticed someone was standing in front of you. You quickly looked up to see their face but it was too late .you were bitten . "a .a vampire?" you managed to whisper those last words before you fell to the floor a long with kitsume. Your eye lids became heavy and your limbs became numb. You were about to die.

"NO! I M NOT GONNA DIE! NOT HERE!" you screamed.

"THAT S RIGHT! WE WONT DIE! NOT NOW!" you heard Kitsume scream after you.

"well, well ..it seems like the both of you have a strong will to live." you heard a strange voice say.

"very well then I shall let you live since the two of you provided this wonderful bounty." You saw the figure take out a blade and cut their finger. They opened your mouth and dropped five drops of blood in your mouth, they did the same to kitsume.

"you two are lucky I m such a generous vampire .now, rise ..RISE AND FEAST ON THE BLOOD OF WHAT USED TO BE YOUR OWN KIND!" and with that the vampire disappeared.

You felt strange, not normal. You knew what was happening, you were changing drastically. Your hair changed and so did your eyes, you looked over at kitsume she looked different also, her hair turned purple and her eyes grew white. You suddenly had this pain of hunger. You didn t want food, you wanted blood and lots of it. The two of you went into town and feasted on everyone there, men women and children. You then returned to your home soaked in blood. When you walked in you saw your grandfather, sitting on a chair, shocked.

"wh-what happened to you two?" he exclaimed.

"I m so sorry grandpa! We went into town and we got bitten!" kitsume explained bursting out in to tears.

"I thought I told you not to go into town alone!" he banged on the table.

The two of you flinched.

"no matter ..we must prepare the remedy." He said walking into his room, "follow. "He said looking at you both.

You didn t know what to expect when you entered his room, you had never been in there, so to your surprise you saw books, papers and strange drawings.

"both of you, come stand in the middle of this circle." He said looking down.

you did what you were told.

"now, no matter what happens, I want the two of you to agree to take care of each other." He said looking sternly.

"we promise. "You both said in unison.

"good." he smiled a bit.

Suddenly the floor lit up and a mark of some kind formed over your heart and on kitsumes back. You heard your grandfather yell out in pain. The floor went back to normal, your grandfather fell to the floor. The both of you ran over to him.

"grandpa!" kitsume cried. You checked his pules ..there was nothing. You began to cry over his corpse. The both of you slept next to him that night. *END FLASH BACK*


End file.
